


No Expertise Required.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: I’m not looking for an expert, Severus.





	No Expertise Required.

**Title:** **No Expertise Required.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **IJ,** **LJ** **,** **DW** **)** **prompt challenge 600** **:** **Start.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** none.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** I’m not looking for an expert, Severus.  
 

**No** **Expertise Required.**

Severus approaches Harry’s table slowly, all tense limbs, pinched expression and wary dark eyes. He stills beside the unoccupied chair and whispers “You're still here” in a tone that brims with disbelieving wonder.

“Where else would I be?” Potter answers oh-so-softly.

“I’m fifty minutes late.”

“I know that.”

“Then why are you still here?”

“Because I’m waiting for you.”

Severus fidgets uncomfortably. “You think I want it. This so-called fresh start of yours.”

“You’re here, aren’t you?”

“It’s a bad idea, Potter. I know nothing about love.”

“I’m not looking for an expert, Severus. I’m looking for you. Just you.” 


End file.
